


know my flow

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [11]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Menstruation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Tao is on her period and her boyfriend Chen helps her using orgasms.





	know my flow

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #14](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): bloodplay
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** rule 63 with cis lady!tao, oral sex with menstruation/bloodplay, assplay

-

‘How is this not gross to you,’ Zitao asks, flat on her back against the bed and in her sleep shirt, her legs spread and feet planted against the mattress. Jongdae had at least helpfully spread a towel under her ass before he settled between her open thighs.

‘You said orgasms help with cramps,’ says Jongdae, rather blandly. Zitao stares at the ceiling, wondering if he’s being serious. ‘Besides,’ he continues, ‘I - want to… see something.’

Jongdae doesn’t usually hesitate. Zitao furrows her brows but decides to not bring attention to it - there was the more pressing matter of her boyfriend demanding to eat her out while she was fucking _bleeding_.

‘Looks delicious,’ says Jongdae before he’s licking a stripe up Zitao’s bloodstained pussy and Zitao has half a mind to kick him in the head before she’s moaning, feeling the wet slide of his tongue, unabashed by the goddamn _blood_ everywhere.

Knowing Jongdae, he had probably researched the exact time of day and level of flow that was ideal for something like this - but of course, Zitao only finds out three minutes before he decides it has to happen _now_. _Now_ being after a shower and rushed onto Jongdae’s bed before she can drip day two’s period blood everywhere.

The flow is still heavy enough for Zitao to be hesitant, but looking between her thighs eases her doubts - watching a focused Jongdae, his long lashes downcast, his tongue intent on stroking along the inside of her labia over and over, get Zitao to slowly relax into a rhythm.

His hands are keeping her thighs spread, thumbs rubbing hard circles against the muscle to help in draining the tension from her. Zitao moans out loud when Jongdae’s tongue dips lower, near the swollen, bloodied entrance of her pussy.

‘Chen - Chenchen,’ she huffs, a hand reaching down to tangle her fingers in his thick, dark hair. ‘Please.’

Jongdae mouths wetly back up, his lips closing around the hood of her clit, his tongue teasing the skin back to press against her clit. Immediately, Zitao bucks her hips - the pleasure a shock to her system - but Jongdae’s arms flex as he holds her down, the pressure of his hands edging towards pain. _Fuck_ , he really was going to take it all; Zitao’s hopelessly turned on.

His mouth moves back down, pressing sloppy kisses along the line of her cunt, uncaring that her blood is smearing all over his mouth, his cheeks. The sight is almost as hot as Jongdae’s tongue finally slipping inside of her, and Zitao moans, hiccups, wanting to ride back on his mouth. ‘Please, please.’

Jongdae hums against her pussy in reassurance, the vibration making Zitao leak even more, unsure if its blood or slick or both that he’s more than willing to drink down. She keens as he lifts her hips up, hooking her thighs over his shoulders, his hands on her ass now. The angle means he can press his tongue deeper into her cunt, and Zitao sobs, fisting her pillow and tensing her thighs to drag him closer, _more_.

One of his hands move to her pussy. Zitao clenches up around his tongue in anticipation for his fingers - short and _thick_ as they are, just like his cock. That’s enough to get Jongdae to close his eyes and groan against her, and it hits her how much he’s fucking getting off on this too. Fuck, _fuck_ \-  Zitao tugged at his hair and clenched around his tongue again, needing it now.

When Jongdae finally does pull his mouth away to suck on her clit now, he slides in two fingers, huffs out, ‘you’re so wet and loose’, and Zitao knows he means its cause of the blood. She keens, imagining his cock in her - how sloppy-wet-hot she would be, all her blood sliding out around his cock, making room for him to pound her until he added to the mess with his come.

‘Please, _Chenchen_ ,’ she moans, bucking her hips as best she can so he’ll start to fingerfuck her. Flicking his tongue over her clit in tandem with his fingers, Jongdae does just that, intent on getting her to her first orgasm. The pleasure strings her tight like piano wire, making her arch and press her cheek into the pillow as her pussy clenches around his fingers.

The pleasure builds steadily, overwhelming any second thoughts and even the throb of pain from her cramps earlier. Zitao keeps moaning his name, trying for words, ‘feels so good, Chenchen, please, w-want your dick, please - ’

Jongdae pulls off her clit long enough to reply with, ‘Not today, Taozi,’ making Zitao sob, her cunt going tight so he can’t pull his fingers out, can’t deprive her of this much fullness at least. He continues push-pulling his fingers through the tightness, no fear of hurting the inside of her pussy when she’s so wet and easy to pump into with all her blood and slick. There must be blood getting caught under his nails too, yet Jongdae is uncaring of the mess entirely as he works her over.

With his tongue back on her clit and adding a third finger for a hint of stretch - still not as fat as his cock - Zitao bucks over his mouth and feels her orgasm edge closer and closer. It only takes Jongdae pulling off to tell her, ‘you love this, c’mon, show me, show me you do,’ as he drives his fingers deep into her for Zitao to hit her peak.

She comes, messy and loud, over his face, riding out the aftershocks by clenching around Jongdae’s fingers still inside of her, enjoying that fullness as best she can. It’d be better if it was his dick, she wants to say, but can’t, not when she sees Jongdae lift his face from her cunt, his lips wet and swollen and covered entirely in blood, his cheeks smeared with blood too, drying pink at the edges.

‘Chenchen looks so pretty,’ she manages, and Jongdae huffs out a laugh, kissing the inside of her thigh, leaving streaks of blood there too. He could put it everywhere, she thinks. He could even kiss her, just like this. Slip his tongue so she could taste the metal of her own blood. He just looked so fucking _good_ covered in all of her.

‘There’s,’ he starts, and it’s the hesitance from earlier again, the one that made her curious. ‘The hormone for cramps, it - spills over.’ The fingers inside of her pussy slide out and drag along her perineum. ‘Loosens your pussy and your - ah.’

He can’t even finish, tucking his face into the crook of her cunt and thigh even as his index finger grazes her asshole. He’s stopped moving, shoulders tense, then starts to pull his hand away.

Immediately, Zitao flexes her thighs, so unbelievably turned on that she’s surprised her pussy isn’t drooling slick. ‘Yes, yes, please, Chenchen,’ she rambles, all thoughts of his dick thrown out the window with the alternative presented to her. ‘Fuck my ass, please.’

Jongdae groans against her skin, lifting his head so she can see he’s got his eyes squeezed shut. _God_ , he loved this too. Zitao’s heart swells, as does her arousal as she cants her hips upwards, tries to show him her cunt and asshole all at once.

When Jongdae does finally open his eyes, he keeps his gaze on her even as he lowers his mouth around her clit, the finger already on her asshole using the blood and slick to rub concentric circles over the rim gentle and patient.

Sensitive already, Zitao squirms, bucking her hips, wanting him to hurry. ‘I asked before - ’ and she _did_ , weeks ago, before being shot down by Jongdae so thoroughly she thought he’d put it out of mind entirely, ‘please, Chen, you remember I asked you to fuck my ass, so _please_ \- ’

‘’m not going to fuck it,’ murmurs Jongdae, showing his teeth to nip a tendon along her inner thigh. ‘Not now, not soon.’ The tinge of a scold has Zitao relaxing back down, still wet and wanting but quiet now. He licks over the bite to soothe, his tongue leaving smears of blood over it. ‘But I - want to try, just this much.’

‘Okay,’ she whispers, before his voice is wrenched out of her throat in a cry when Jongdae sucks on her clit the same time he pop the tip of his finger inside of her ass. The pleasure and stimulation is too surprising to stop her hips from trying to ride down on his finger, so Jongdae slides his mouth downwards, shoving his tongue inside of her cunt, noisily licking at the blood, slick, come that’s all there while his wet fingers play with her asshole.

It feels good in a different way, has Zitao’s hips twitching, trying to decide if she wants Jongdae’s fingers inside of her or not, especially when his tongue is licking along the inside of her walls like he’s going to find her sweet spot the way his fingers can, the way his cock can. Fuck - just the thought of that same heavy thickness of his dick that pushed into her cunt… pushing past that tight ring of muscle in her ass, pushing right deep into her while still leaving her open at her pussy -

Zitao almost comes, her fingers scratching at Jongdae’s scalp as her hips begin to buck hard over his face, needing that fantasy now that she’s even been given the option again. _Fuck_ , if he kept his piercing in too, the cockhead with the barbell, the same one that knocks up against her g-spot with each easy stroke along the inside of her pussy - and using it to play with her asshole - it’s too much - it’s -

‘Chenchen, _please_ , my ass, play with my ass,’ Zitao begs, loving his tongue and needing more, needing his fingers to keep rubbing at her rim, teasing the tip of a finger inside, everything soaked and wet like he’s used an entire of bottle of lube and not Zitao’s come and slick and _blood_ instead.

And _fuck_ , her asshole starts to open around his finger, as easy as can be, because he was right, she’s so relaxed and ready now as he begins to push inside, his finger wet and curling the same as his tongue inside of her cunt, _god_ , she’s going to come, she’s going to come from -

‘Chen - Chen - Chen,’ hiccups Zitao as she gushes slick from her second orgasm, feeling her asshole clench around his finger, her pussy tight around his tongue. Jongdae lets her ride it out, the seconds feeling like an eternity as the tension drains out of Zitao’s frame, has her flopping against the bed, her thighs slipping off Jongdae’s shoulders until her legs are splayed apart inelegantly on the bed, pussy on display while still bleeding and wet, the mess drying along her thighs, her ass too now.

Between her legs, Jongdae is breathing hard, the bottom half of his face covered entirely in smears of Zitao’s blood, his hands too. He wrenches his shorts down to pull out his dick, his barbell piercing catching the light as he uses Zitao’s blood to slick his fist, jerk himself off.

‘Come on me, Chenchen,’ she moans softly, deciding the extra mess would be worth it because it would just be so fucking _hot_. Jongdae groans, his dick streaked with her blood now, aims as he twists his knuckles under the cockridge where he’s sensitive, tugging at the piercing, until he’s spurting thick lines of his semen along Zitao’s thighs, criss-crossing her pussy, letting it slide downwards along her perineum to her ass.

She watches as he awkwardly shuffles forward on his knees and then tips over, onto her, letting her catch his weight until they’re curled into each other.

‘So you _will_ do it?’ Zitao asks, unable to resist.

‘Shut _up_ , Tao,’ groans Jongdae, already drowsy. That was closer to a yes than the weeks before, and she kisses him in thanks, humming when Jongdae tastes of blood.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I was told period sex counts as bloodplay okay; thank you for reading~!!
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
